


ain't it exciting you, the rumble where you live

by SleepyBanshee



Series: tumblr requested prompts for drabbles and fics [8]
Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: 3x11, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, edo and ele are at the beach and edo asks her to move with him to america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: Tumblr prompt from lu120808 : Prompt for Incantava: Edo asking Ele to move in with him ❤️





	ain't it exciting you, the rumble where you live

Edoardo stretches his neck from side to side before looking back down at Eleonora. She’s currently floating in the lake with her arms outstretched, her eyes closed, and her body relaxed. Edoardo stands with his arms gently under her torso. She doesn’t need his help, but anytime he attempts to move away from her, she pouts, and he’s powerless to do anything other than keeping her in his arms. He’s waist-deep in the water, and the gentle lapping of waves soothes him.

He doesn’t want the day to end. He’s felt lighter today than in the past few weeks, and he knows it’s because he’s with Eleonora, his family. After everything that happened, he never dreamed that he would get to hold her again, that she could view his presence as anything other than a reminder for the assault she suffered at the hands of his brother. But here she was, floating in his arms, entirely at his mercy.

She trusts him.

It’s a rush to realize that. He wants to talk to her to figure out what they are going to do. He got accepted to Cornell. He should be thrilled and ecstatic, and he is, but he also doesn’t want to leave Eleonora. He loves her. He feels good around her. Why would any sane person want these feelings to stop? But her ears are below the water, so he pushes back the intruding thoughts and stays in the present with her.

It’s only a few more minutes of floating before Eleonora lifts up. Her hair wet and sticky, but her smile is bright. He gives her a smile in response and moves to wrap his arms around her waist, holding her to him.

“What?” She laughs out. The sun catches her face, and he leans forward and gives her a firm kiss. He pulls back, and her smile is softer than before. His hands are still wrapped around her, and he pulls her as close as possible. The waves hit his waist, the bottom of her chest, as they cling to each other.

“Move to America with me,” he says softly as if he didn’t actually mean to say the words aloud.

She raises a brow at him in question.

“I’m serious. Come live with me. You can finish your diploma in the U.S., we can get an apartment in Ithaca together.” Her arms wrap around his shoulders, and her hands come up to hold his face gently.

“Edo,” she says. It’s a conflicted tone. He can’t quite read it. “You don’t want me to go to the U.S. with you. You should be branching out and making friends and meeting people,” Edoardo does his level best not to roll his eyes.

“Yes,” he agrees. “But I can do all of that with you there too.”

“I would have to get a VISA, and I’m not even a student at university, and I can’t just follow a boy halfway across the country, and --” he interrupts her with a bruising kiss before pulling back.

“Ele,” he whispers. He can see her shiver, see the goosebumps forming on her skin, feel her labored breathing.

“You say my name like a prayer,” she whispers back. Her head ducks down in what he assumes is an embarrassment, but there’s no reason to. It’s true. He knows it.

“Good,” he says, and he can’t help the smug tone from entering his voice before he grasps her waist and picks her up hauling her over his shoulder and walking out of the water. Her screech echoes, but they are secluded at this end of the beach.

“Edo put me down,” she demands, wiggling in an attempt to break his hold. 

“No,” he says short and sweet. He’s enjoying this far too much.

“I’m serious! Edoardo Incanti! Put me down!”

He ignores her and continues onto the beach towards their towels and bags. Only once he reaches the edge of the blanket they had folded out earlier in the day does he set her down. Her eyes narrow, her face is red from being upside down. He laughs, loud and happy.

“You’re beautiful,” he tells her trying to get her back in his arms, but she takes a step back.

“I’m going to get you back for that,” she warns.

“Looking forward to it,” he replies, sitting down on the blanket and pulling out the packet of grapes he brought from their cooler. He pops one in his mouth, munching happily. He waits until Ele settles next to him before reaching out the bag towards her. She grabs a few and eats them as well. They sit close together, Ele wrapped in a towel and leaning on him as they watch the waves. He feels at peace and settled at this moment.

“We could make it work,” he tells her, casually, popping another grape in his mouth.

“America?”

“Yeah,” he shrugs. He wants this. He wants her, always.

“Edo,” she starts with a sigh. But he interrupts her.

“Just think about it, okay? You don’t need to answer now,” he says, handing her another few grapes.

“I’ll think about it,” she agrees softly. She will think about it, he knows, can see it in her eyes. Her face is solemn, genuine, a mirror of his, but that glint in her eyes, he thinks it's peace. Relief floods through him at the thought and he tries not to smile too hard.

She might come to America with him. His heart races, and he wants to do something like dance or shout, but instead, he leans over and grasps her face with his hands.

“My love,” he whispers before kissing her again, the stiffness from earlier melts from her body. Both of them happy and content in this moment together.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless @/nnegan13 for literally being the best beta + fic magic worker ever. 
> 
> title from hozier's NFWMB
> 
> Find me on tumblr: https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com/
> 
> -SleepyBanshee


End file.
